It takes a village to raise a child
by Nijntje86
Summary: Bombur and Bofur are not from Erebor, but live in the blue mountains. A little toddler is keeping the brothers as well as some others busy when the refugees from Erebor come to town, bringing Bifur with them, looking for a place to stay. Warning a bit AU.
1. Family

**Alright this is my first hobbit story. It came to me after seeing a picture of young Bofur on Deviant art. I have no clue where it will be going. **  
**R&R if you like. Sorry if I mess up something, English is not my first language and the controle doesn't filter everything. **

**I don't own anything. Oh and it is probably a bit AU, for I am too lazy to look up if my timeline is correct.**

* * *

"Bofur!"

The little dwarvish toddler looked up at the young miner with her big brown eyes, a huge smile on her little face.  
She stretched out her arms and within moments she was placed on his strong shoulders, grabbing on to his curly head, pushing his hat over his eyes.

"Oi, look out for the hat." He said laughing as he tried to move it back with one hand, while keeping the toddler on his shoulder with the other.  
She giggled as she started talking about her day.

"This morning Ori came over for tea, and we braided Dori's hair. He looked all pretty, but he did not like the flowers I put on him, so we made him a drawing, and then auntie came and took me to the dresser and I am getting a new dress, because she says I look like a beggar. I asked her what a beggar was, and she told me it was a poor dwarf who had to beg for food. The dress was all green and yellow, and auntie said I looked like a flower, and then... auntie cried ..."

Bofur had been smiling at the ramblings of the toddler, but looked up from underneath his hat to see why she stopped.  
She was biting her lower lip, and pushed her cheek against his hat.

"I miss mommy.." She spoke softly, as a lone tear ran down her cheek.  
Bofur stopped walking, putting his heavy mallard on the ground, and grabbed the toddles in a hug.

"I know Tir, we all do." Tir's mother had died in a rock slide only half a year ago, leaving her only child behind in the care of her neighbors and friends.  
Her only living relative was Orla, a friend of Bofur's brother Bombur. She was the cousin of Tir's mother and took the girl in. But she was working hard and depended on her friends and neighbors to take care of the toddler.

Bofur, already working in the mines at his young age to support the family, adored the small girl and tried to look after her any time he could.  
But it wasn't as much as he wanted, so he enjoyed the time he could spend with her

The girl moved her face into his neck and started to giggle. "You tickle." She poke as she touched his sideburns.

"Really? I thought this was tickling." And with quick fingers he tickled the girl until she was laughing again, carrying her into the house of her aunt.

Orla popped her head around the corner, and gave the two a big smile.  
"I thought I heard you. Ya staying for dinner Bofur, your brother is already here."  
Bombur poked his ginger head around the corner with a big smile.

His brother was working at the same tavern as Orla, and they both worked in the kitchen, feeding the miners breakfast and lunch.  
Orla never worked nights, so she could stay with Tir, but Bombur took every job he could, knowing they needed the money.

Tir simply gleamed at him as he said yes and kissed him on his cheek, before he put her down.

She ran into the kitchen, grabbing the plates to set the table.

After dinner little Tir was put to bed, and Bombur was getting ready to leave, as Bofur was enjoying the evening in the tiny backyard, smoking his pipe.

There was a noise building up around town, as he sat up straight, wondering what the fuss was all about. He heard the front door open, and the noise passing through the house.

"Brother!" Bombur's voice had a hint of panic in it, and so the young dwarf got to his feet quickly.  
As he walked up to his brother he could see there were a lot of dwarves on the road. They looked tired dirty, and totally in shock.  
Woman, children, and full grown dwarves, were making their way to city hall.

"What is going on?" He thought out loud, earning a look from his brother. Orla was now next to them.

"Where are all these dwarves coming from?" She asked. Bombur's face turned dark.

"I'll go find out when I get to work." A familiar dwarf came walking to them. It was Nori, his pointed hair clear against the night sky.  
"Bombur, are ya going to the inn?" Bombur nodded. "I'll join ya, looks like it will be busy tonight." Nori worked in the inn occasionally when there were a lot of guests. Dori was standing in the front door, raising his hand at the younger dwarves. He sat himself down in front of the door, lighting his pipe as he looked at the dwarves passing by.

Bofur followed his exampe, smoking his pipe, his mallard laying casually next to him, but close by if the dwarvish mob decided to turn violent. Orla was inside mending some clothes, knowing it was safer for her not to show her face.

A dwarf was moving against the calm stream of even more dwarves coming to their town.  
To Bofurs surprise he was looking at the houses, before he spotted him. It was a dwarf with wild hair, and hints of gray were in his beard. His boar spear was on his back. He looked familiar, and Bofur got to his feet to get a better look.

"Bifur? Is that you?" The surprise was in his voice. Last time he heard from his cousin, he was going to the lonely mountain to try his luck.

"Ay, is this Bofur?" Bofur nodded as he made a small bow. "Bombur sent me to ya." Bifur grabbed him and pulled him close.

"What is going on Bifur, what are ya doing here?"

"Erebor was attacked." A shock passed through the young dwarf, he was growing up in a time of peace, and even though there were some raids, the large city like Erebor seemed undefeatable to him.

"Attacked? Are we at war?" Bifur shook his head. "No lad, it is far worse. It was a dragon."

"A what?"

"You know, fire breathing monster. We could do nothing but run. Thrain lead us here, seeking refuge for the woman and children. I don't know what will happen next."  
Bofur rubbed his face. "Have ya eaten?" He asked, thinking his cousin might be hungry. "Not since this morning." Bofur smiled.  
"Then yar in for a treat." He opened the door, letting Bifur into the small house.

Orla looked up from her knitting, a hint of fear in her eyes as she looked at the strange dwarf. "Orla, this is Bifur, my cousin. Bifur, this is Orla. She is.. a friend." Orla curtsied for Bifur. "A pleasure. If you look anything like your cousins you must be hungry."  
Bifur smiled a lopsided smile. "That would be lovely lass."

The small curtain that blocked the stairs was moved, and a brown head popped around the corner. Tir was rubbing her eyes with one hand, holding a stuffed dog in the other.

"Auntie... what is that noise?" Bofur scooped up the tiny toddler holding her in his arms.

"Nothing for ya to worry about lass. Let's put ya back into the bed." Tir looked over his shoulder, pointing at Bifur."Who is that?"

"That's me cousin Bifur, he is going to stay with me and Bombur for a while." Tir nestled herself against his chest.

"Then he must be nice." She was already falling asleep and by the time Bofur laid her down, she was already sleeping. He gave a kiss on her forehead. "Sleep little one."


	2. Market

The next morning brought rain, and Orla's tiny kitchen was filled with two grown up dwarves and two young ones, playing on the ground with a stick and a rock. Bombur was looking out for the two while Orla and Dori were off to work. The red haired dwarf yawned after a rough night, as many of the refugees needed food.

Bifur was telling about the attack of the dragon.  
"There was fire everywhere, many of the ropes got burned." He looked out of the window, but his eyes saw something else then Orla's garden.  
"I saw them fall, I don't know why mine did not break, Mahal did not have need of me yet."

Bombur placed a mug of light ale in front of his cousin, knowing he could use one, as many of the refugees had seen terrible things.  
"Thrain will know what we have to do now, He is speaking tomorrow." The older dwarf rubbed his face, feeling as tired as his cousin looked.

At that moment, Bifur felt a couple of small hands on his knees, as Tir pulled herself on his lap.  
A bit surprised by the toddlers courage he leaned back a bit, making room for her to sit down.

"Hello." She smiled at him, folding her hands between her knees. Ori, a couple years older then Tir hid behind Bomburs leg,  
looking at Bifur with large eyes. Tir was kicking her legs softly to and fro making sure she did not kick his leg.

"I am Tir, at your service. And that's Ori." She spoke proudly as she pointed at the other dwarf ducking behind Bomburs leg.

"Bifur, at yours." he answered with a smile. The little dwarf turned her head, so she could look at him, her eyes drawn to the top of his head. There was a glint in her eyes, very familiar to Bifur. It was in all the dwarves eyes at some time in their life, and he had seen it in many of his friends, and knew it was in his own every once in a while.

He wondered what the girl was excited about, but he was soon to find out.  
"I like your hair." She stated earning a chuckle from the dwarf.  
"And I like yours." Her brown curls braided in a single braid behind her neck.  
"Can I braid it?" She asked, her large eyes blinking at him, making it very hard to say no to her.

"Be careful Bifur, last time they braided Dori he left with flowers sticking out of his hair."  
Bombur chuckled, as he put Ori on a chair, handing him a piece of bread.

"Please..." Her big brown eyes pleaded, as her lower lip started to shake. Not at all prepared for the little girls charms,  
Bifur could not say no. Moment later two pairs of tiny hands were brushing and braiding his hair, as Bombur told him about life in the blue mountains.

.

"Oh dear." Bombur was chuckling as he saw what the two young dwarves had done to his cousin. "You look beautiful Bifur." He spoke, seeing the flowers, sticks and braids on his head.  
Bifur looked a bit upset, as he felt his hairdo. But then he smiled kind at the two young ones. "I love it."  
Tir and Ori started to glow with pride, looking at each other with big smiles on their faces.  
"In fact, I like it so much, if you two will play nice today, I will give you a present." Tir's mouth fell open in surprised as she smiled at her friend. "Presents? See I told ya he was nice!"

The two took off into the living room talking about drawing him a was taking control now, already thinking what they should draw.

Bombur yawned again, trying to hide it from his cousin. "You can lay down for a moment if you want. I can take care of the two younglings."  
Bifur spoke smiling, as he filled the kettle with water, placing it on the fire. "Are ya sure?" Bombur asked, feeling very tired. "Sure, I'll wake ya if they act up." Bombur yawned again. "Fine, Dori will be here within the hour. He is taking them to the market." "Then go to bed cousin."

.

Dori walked into the house of his neighbor. Since Orla took Tir in, he saw her struggle to find time to work and take care of the little girl. Raising his younger brother himself they had a long talk and decided to raise the two together, sharing their time and space. Tir was a lovely young girl, and he could see how much Ori had grown from the contact with the outgoing girl.

The rain had turned into a drizzle, and Dori had wrapped himself in his cloak as he opened the door.

"Ori, Tir, Bombur. I'm here." He called as he entered the hallway, taking his wet cloak from his shoulder, hanging it on a peg. Ori and Tir were sitting at the table, busy drawing something on a piece of paper he took with him from time to time. The dwarf knew how much his little brother loved to draw.

Ori looked up with a big smile on his face and ran to his brother, embracing him with his still small arms. At that moment a strange dwarf walked in from the kitchen, carying two cups of tea. "I thought I heard someone." He spoke, as he put down the cups on the table Tir was sitting. Tir quickly put away their drawings, surprising Dori a bit with her well behavior.

Tir was known not to listen to strangers and he wondered who the dwarf was. "Dori, at your service." He made a bow as the dwarf turned to him again. "Bifur, at yours." Dori looked at the dwarf and suddenly noticed the braids, flowers and twigs in his hair. "So they got to you too?" He snickered pointing at his hair. Bifur nodded. "Tea?"

The two grown dwarves were sitting near the fire as the two younger ones were chatting and drinking their tea. Dori learned Bifur was a cousin of Bombur and Bofur and had arrived with the refugees from the lonely mountain. They would go to the market together, with the large group of dwarves now in the city, Dori was glad to have an extra set of eyes to keep on the children.

Tir looked a bit disappointed when Bifur took out the flowers and the sticks. He lower lip started to shake again, and her big brown eyes got even bigger and tears had started to form in the corner of her eyes. Bifur rubbed the girls head with a light smile.  
"I would not want them to get wet in the rain. You know how flowers react to getting wet." As quickly as the tears appeared they were gone,  
and the grown dwarf grabbed the short red cloak, aiding the girl in putting it on. He grabbed his fur scarf and tied it around her neck, earning a smile from the girl who twirled in place. It was much too big for her, but it kept her warm in the autumn weather of the blue mountains.

Ori was big enough to put on his own cloak, and with his scarf wrapped around his head and shoulders, the two young ones were dressed warm and dry, and they left the little house soon after.

As Dori predicted, the market was filled with dwarves. And he quickly handed over Ori to Bifur, who held the two close as he hurried to get their supplies.  
Bifur found himself in the middle of what turned our to be a walkway, and dwarves were pushing back and forth, making it hard to keep the two young ones by his side.  
He moved through the crowd, gripping their hands, making his way over to the foot of a statue. It was still busy, but there was a lot less pushing.  
Bifur grabbed Ori and placed him on the higher ledge of the statue to get him out of the stream of dwarves.  
As he turned to grab Tir, a fear gripped his heart he had not felt in his adult life. Not even the dragon in Erebor grabbed his heart as the empty spot behind him did.

Tir was gone.

His eyes scanned the crowd, hoping, somewhere he would spot her red coat, but with the busy movement, and the noise the salesmen were making, he was unable to spot her, or to hear her cries.  
Panic filled his warrior heart more then a huge army of orcs would, and he got up the ledger with Ori, hoping he would spot her from the hight. But the girl was no where in sight.

.

Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror was holding on to the hands of his young nephews who were looking over the market with excitement in their eyes. Fili, the eldest, didn't actually want to hold his hand, saying he was too old, but Thorin grabbed it firmly, not wanting any talk back from the child. They were on their way to the inn go get something to eat, and Thorin was placed to the task to take them, so Dis had some much needed time for herself.

Kili was pointing out all kinds of things he was seeing, wanting the attention of his uncle, and Thorin gladly gave it to him when his other hand was pulled softly. Fili looked at him worry spread all over his young face.

"I hear someone crying." He spoke, pointing in the direction the sound was coming from. Thorin looked up and heard it too.

The tree of them walked over to the origin of the sound. Thorin wanted to help his people, knowing it would be hard to settle down in these strange mountians.

As they turned the corner they saw a young dwarf standing in the middle of the street. She was wearing a red cloak and a thick fur scarf around her neck. She was crying from the top of her lungs, and tears were streaming down her face.

Other dwarves were walking past her, looking around for someone to help her, but none stepped closer, afraid maybe?

Thorin did not know, but he walked over to her, kneeling down as his two nephews placed their hand on her back. The girl looked up with big brown eyes, filled with tears.

"Hello child. I am Thorin, what is wrong?"  
"I..I..I lost h-him." She spoke between her sobs, as she whiped her nose with her sleve.  
"You lost your father?" He asked her kindly, as Fili looked at him, worried.  
"N-no... I lost B-B-Bifur and O-Ori." The o from ori turned into a wail and Thorin softly grabbed the hand of the girl, leading her to the side of the road, sitting down at the sidewalk, placing her down next to him.

He grabbed his hankerchief, dried her tears a bit and let her blow her nose.

"What is your name child?"  
"Tir...Sir"  
"And where did you lose Bifur?" She pointed down the mountain at the market.  
"He was right in front of me, and then I let go, and the others took me away. I wanted to go back, but..." She whiped her cheek again with her sleve.  
"but I did not know where to go."

Thorin gave her a smile as Fili kept rubbing her back. Kili stood next to his brother, looking a bit worried. "How about we will help you look? Do you live here Tir?" The girl nodded. "Bifur doesn't know the way yet, he just came here yesterday." She told him as she nodded.

"Where did you lose Bifur?"

"And Ori." She spoke.

"And Ori." Thorin repeated with a smile. "Near the hamerdwarf." She pointed at the dwarfstatue with a hamer in the left corner of the market. "Let's go find them. Bifur must be worried about you." He grabbed her hand, and walked towards the buzy crowd of the market.

As a couple of dwarves recognized him, they started to move aside, and it was much easier for the dwarf with the now three youngsters to walk over the market.

Dwalin came walking up to him, earning as much space as the young prince. "Where are ya going lad?" He asked, a bit surprised to find Thorin here with his nephews. "The statue, this girl lost her friend."

Dwalin looked down at the girl, who hid behind the leg of Thorin, a bit scared of the large warrior. "I'll help ya, come lad, you can be with me." He pulled Fili away from his uncle, letting him walk next to him to create a path.

"Move asside!" Dwalin bellowed, making the dwarves move earning a lot of grumps.

They walked towards the statue within a few moments, seeing a dark haired dwarf standing on it, looking around in horror. Next to him a young boy was looking as well. He noticed the little parade, and quickly got down, running towards them, holding on to the little boy.

"TIR!" Dwalin and Fili moved aside, as he picked up the child, holding her close to him. Another brown haired dwarf followed him quickly, stroking the girls hair.  
"I was so worried!" He spoke, as the girl started to sob again. The dwarf, obviously Bifur, looked up at Thorin.  
"Thank you!"

A flash of recognission filled his dark eyes. "Your highness." He made a small bow, while keep hold on the girl.  
"I have two nephews of my own. I know the feeling." He smiled back. "Take good care of her." Bifur nodded. "I will, thank you." he bowed again, before the prince took off again, his two nephews looking over their shoulder.

"Bye Tir!" The Kili called, earning a wave from the girl.


	3. Friends

**I would love some revieuws if you like the story. I am worried I skip too fast between the things that happen.  
**

**Have fun reading!**

* * *

Dori put down a large plate of cheese and meat on the table.

"Stop beating yourself up. It could have happened to everyone."

Bifur's long face looked up at him, his eyes looking a bit more dull.

"It was too crowded and if it was anyone's fault it would have been mine for taking them to the market when I knew it was this busy."  
Bombur put down a plate in front of his cousin.  
"I agree with Dori, it is not anyone's fault. And all ended well, so quit your moping."

Bifur gave a sigh. "Very well." He grabbed a piece of cheese and ate it.

The kitchen door flew open, Ori and Tir came running around the corner. The girl seemed to forgotten about the whole ordeal of being lost, and was yelling and laughing as she bumped into the wall with Ori right behind her.  
"We are playing caravan." She spoke with a smile.  
Bombur shook his head. "You know about playing caravan indoors Tir, remember what happened last time?"  
Ori placed his hands on Tir's shoulders. "We are sorry Bombur."

He softly pushed Tir towards Bifur. "Ask!" He whispered, making the girl look back at him, a bit nervous fidgiting with her braid. "go on."  
Tir now turned, her cheeks flustered and her eyes looking at her feet.

"Mister Bifur, have we been nice all day?"

Bifur looked down at the adorable scene before him, and gave her a small nodd. "Ay, you have."

Tir looked up, her face beaming in joy, and quickly Ori was standing next to her. Bifur got to his feet and walked over to his pack.

Since Orla had the largest house he had been staying here the night before, sleeping on the guestbed.

Out of it he grabbed a wooden horse figure and a wooden doll, with hair made out of string. It wasn't his best work, but seeing the two play with sticks and rocks, he knew they deserved a real toy.

"There you go." He spoke softly, giving the toys to the young dwarves who were jumping in their place with excitement.

"Mahal! It is marvelous!" Ori spoke, making his older brother freeze.  
"What did you say!?" Dori glared down at the younger dwarf.  
Ori looked up at his brother, "I said Mahal. Rang from next door says it all the time."

Dori shook his head. "Those are not cursewords Ori, Mahal is our god and is treated with respect."  
Ori dropped his chin. "Sorry Dori." making the older dwarf smile.

"That is fine Ori, now say thanks to Bifur. You two Tir." The two turned towards the toymaker and smiled. "Thank you Bifur." They spoke unisonically. "Your welcome, now off to play you two."

The sound of the door made the three grown dwarves look up, seeing Orla walk in, looking tired and dirty.

"Evening gentlemen." She put her wet cape on the peg, as the rain had started to poor again.

"AUNTIE!" A yell came from the fire, as Tir ran towards her, jumping up and down. "Look what Bifur got me."  
She held up the doll and gave it to her aunt, who looked at it in wonder. She gave a soft smile to the older dwarf.  
"Thank you, you didn't need to do that."

Bifur got to his feet. "Yes I did. I am sorry Miss Orla, today when we went to the market I lost Tir for a while.  
Thanks to Thorin son of Thrain she got back safe again. But I owe you an appoligy."

Orla's eyes had grown, but then she embraced the older dwarf, surprising him a bit. Bomburs look to his cousin was missed by the two, but spotted by two tiny watchfull eyes.  
"You must got quite a scare." Orla spoke warmly, as she let go. "I know how busy it was on the market."

"So.. your not mad?"

"Why? Everything turned out alright, I know my niece, she manages to get lost every once in a while. I am just glad you got her back home safe." She placed her hand on Bombur's shoulder, missing his blush on his already heated cheeks from standing near the fire. " What is for dinner?"

And with that the whole case about losing Tir was done, and the small but strange family readied themselves for dinner, waiting for the final members to come home.

Ori suddenly bolted out of the front door, running into the arms of his other brother Nori, who placed the young dwarf underneath his arm.

"Look friends, I got a new handbag." He stated, making the child giggle. Behind him Bofur walked in, looking very tired. Even his smile was less cheerfull as he collapsed on a chair.

Nori took his cape and put it on the peg. "This dwarf needs food." He pointed at the miner. "I found him on his way home, wanting to go to bed without a propper meal."

Bombur looked at his elder brother with worry on his face. "Is this true Bofur?" the miner lay his head on the table on top of his arms, a yawn escaping his lips. A grunt was his reply, as he got more worried looks from the dwarves around him. Bifur got to his feet.  
"You are staying home tomorrow lad."  
Bofur sat up, looking a bit upset. "I can't Bifur, with all these new dwarves around, I could lose my job."  
"I'll work for ya, ya need your rest lad, don't want ya to fall down because ya are too tired to hold on to your rope." Bofur nodded, as his eyes started to close. "Fine. But just for … one day." He mumbled as his brother put down a plate of stew. "Eat."

.

Bofur was sleeping on the couch, as the others were cleaning the kitchen. Dori and Nori had taken Ori home, and Orla was about to put little Tir to bed. She looked for the toddler, expecting her to sit near the fire with her new doll.

A smile formed around the young dwarf's lips when she saw her niece.  
She stood next to the couch, looking at the sleeping Bofur. Her doll was placed on the table, with a blanket over it, and the young girl grabbed the woolen blanket and carefully pulled it over the sleeping dwarf.  
She softly stroke his semi curly hair, before she placed a soft kiss on the dwarves forehead.  
"Sleep tight Bofur." She whispered, before she looked up at Orla.

"Bofur is sleeping." she giggled softly as Orla nodded. "That he is, come, it's time for your bed." Orla pointed the girl towards the stairs, looking down on her friend.

He was sleeping calmly and a tiny smile was around his lips. Her brows knitted together as her heart filled with worry about the miner. He had been working too hard, and the statement from Bifur about falling down had upset her more then she had shown. She felt two hands on her shoulders, making her turn towards Bombur.

"He'll be fine." Bombur smiled, making her cheeks burn. "Besides we have an extra pair of hands now." He looked over his shoulder to Bifur who was wittling something in the kitchen softly humming a familiar tune. "I'll make some tea." He pinched her shoulders briefly and took off toward the kitchen, as Orla made her way upstairs to put Tir to bed.

.

The sunshine was tickling on his face, trying to wake him up. It was warm and light and trying to peek through his eyelids. He tried to turn his head, hiding away from the sunlight.

A soft thing touched his nose for a second. He tried to rub it away with his hand. Hearing a light giggle, his heart filled with joy, making him slowly open his eyes. A cheerfull brown haired dwarf was sitting next to him, holding a cup in her hands.

"Morning." She smiled, pushing out her hands, handing him the cup. He slowly straightened himself, noticing he had been sleeping on the couch.

"Ya are a sleepyhead." Tir crawled onto his lap as he grabbed the cup from her. The smell of fresh coffee in his nose.

The girl smelled of flowers and outside, telling the dwarf she had already been out of the house. He wrapped his arm around her, making her snuggle into his arms. Carefully he took a sip, earning an aah, from the miner.

"You snore so loud." Tir looked up at him, a twinkle in her eyes filled with mischief. "Do I?"

She nodded. "Would you like some breakfast?" She asked, pulling her legs up. "Aunti made some."

Tir moved to the kitchen quickly unable to keep still for a long time and came back with a plate filled with toast, eggs and bacon. "It got cold a bit." She said as she handed him the plate. "but you slept too long."

Bofur looked around the house, but he did not see any other dwarf besides Tir. "Where is Orla?" He asked curious, before he put a piece of toast in his mouth.

"Working, and Bifur and Bombur too. Aunti told me to let you sleep and play inside. I could wake you if something was wrong." Bofur rubbed his head to get the sleep away from him. "And Ori?" Tir giggled as she sat down next to him, stealing a piece of bacon from his plate.

"He can't play today, he has to go to school." Tir pouted a bit. Bofur took a sip of his coffee. "So that leaves you and me. What are we going to do today?"

"Aunti said we have to pick up my new dress for Durin's day. And pick up Ori from school." Bofur finished his eggs and toast and put his plate down on the table. "And what are we going to do for fun?" Tir jumped to her feat. "We can go exploring." The large smile on her face could make any dwarf smile. "Fine. We can do that after breakfast."

On the end of that morning Bofur found himself in a large bush trying to follow the much smaller dwarf as she talked in hushed tones with him. "We have to be carefull." She whispered. "There is a dragon up there."

She pointed to the sky. Bofur looked up. "It left, it is going to eat goblins." He whispered back, grabbing hold of the tiny dwarf and walking out of the bush. "We have to pick up Ori." He smiled as she protested.

They walked inside as they had explored the tiny garden from Orla from top to bottom hiding and attacking goblins, witches and frogs. Bofur was amazed at her creativity of putting them into more imaginary dangerous situations, expecting him to think up a way to get out of them.  
He remembered Bombur always counted on him to get them out, and so he had some skills fighting imaginary witches and magical frogs.

They dressed warm and took off to the small school Ori was attending to learn to write and read. Dori had tought him the basics, but was unable to furfill the need he had to write, and so they put him into the scribe school. He was a bit young, but he had a smart brain and was able to keep up with the older dwarfs.

Bofur was talking to a friend as Tir ran towards Ori who walked out of the building, carrying a thick book in his hands.

"How was school." Tir smiled at her friend as she took a book from him, Ori's eyes flashed to the door. "Let's go." he tried to push her towards Bofur, but Tir was too busy talking, to be moved.  
The door opened and two larger dwarves came walking out, looking strong and big as they carried their own book.

"Oh look, it's Bori" One of them said, laughing as they moved to the two younger dwarves.

"Who is this? Your girlfriend?" Tir looked up at the two larger dwarves. Despite her age, she knew they were not being nice, the happy smile slowly leaving her face. One of them grabbed Ori's book, holding it up high in the air. "look what I got."  
Ori looked desperate, and jumped up, trying to get the book.

"Hey, you big bully! Give it back!" Tir shouted, running over to the much larger dwarf. "And what are you going to do about it? Cry?" The dwarf glared down, not expecting the small girl to do anything more then Ori did.

But Tir was not scared easily, and kicked the dwarf hard against his leg. As he grabbed his leg and started to jump up and down the other grabbed her by her red coat.

"You little..." At that moment Tir started to cry loudly, earning the immediate attention of Bofur and the other adult dwarves around.

"Let go of her!" Bofur walked over to the scene, seeing two young dwarves holding on to Tir and Ori."Dir and Ras!" The two shrunk underneath his gaze. Knowing Bofur was a friend of their father. "You two know better! Off with ya, and don't let me see you tease Ori, or I will have a talk with ya father!" He glared at the two, who ran off quickly.

Bofur grabbed the book Ras had dropped, and gently gave it to Ori. "Are ya alright lad?" Ori nodded quietly. Tir had balled her fists, as she glared at the backs of the two dwarves turning around the corner. "Calm down ya little fireball." Bofur chuckled, as he took her hand.

"let's go, we need to pick up ya dress." He would have a little talk with Ori in the future about the two dwarves.


	4. Love

**another chapter. :)**

**I wish to thank everybody for subscribing to this story. :)**

Slowly the autumn got closer and closer and Durins day was around the corner.  
Leaves had started to color and the sunshine was not as hot as it was in the summer.  
Rain had started to come more often and the ground around the stone roads of Ered Luin had turned to mud.

But the refugees of Erebor had found places to stay among kin or kind dwarves making room in their houses  
for the homeless dwarves. An excitement had started to grow in the city to celebrate Durin's day.

Tir had her new dress on, the yellow flowers reminded Orla of summer and happy times. It was hard since it would be Tir's  
first Durins day without her mother, and Orla had worked hard to make it fun for her.

She wore a dress simeler to Tir's but just a bit more adult, and she had ordered her friends to look nice. And so the other dwarves  
had cleaned, mended or made their good attire for the feast.

With now both Bofur and Bifur working in the mine, they got a bit more breathing space financially speaking, and with  
Bofur learning how to make toys, Tir and Ori got an abundance of playware.

It was the evening of the feast and Orla was braiding the hair of her niece, who was singing a song Bofur had learned her, making the older dwarf smile.  
"There finished." She patted Tir on her shoulder, making the toddler jump up.

They looked so much alike they could have been sisters, and Orla kissed Tir on her cheek and smiled.  
"I love you Tir." Tir wrapped her small arms around Orla's neck, pushing her face against her neck.  
"I love you two, aunty. I'm so excited!" She smiled at her aunt, her hand sliding into her own.

They moved down where Bombur and his family was already waiting.  
The ginger dwarf stared at the two, his eyes open wide and a blush on his cheeks. Orla turned on the spot, making her skirt fan out.  
"You like it?" She asked flustered, earning a smile and a nod from Bombur.

"Ready to go little lady?" Bifur asked Tir with a smile, as she was jumping up and down in eager excitement to go.  
"Yes." She spoke, grabbing the older dwarf's hand.  
"Let's go then." Bifur chuckled, wrapping the girl in her coat.

.

It was quite calm in the Hammered tavern, so the workers and their family could celebrate Durinsday together.  
After dinner the tavern would open for the others and all hands would be needed. It was a good arrangement and it  
gave the dwarves time to spent with their family.

As they walked in, Orla waved at Dori and Nori, when Tir took off to see her friend. Wishing him a pleasant Durinsday.  
They all sat down at one table, enjoying each others company.

The owner had cooked and the food was delicious.  
Tir and Ori were off playing, unable to sit still when they were so excited. Orla and Dori would call them over to put food  
in their mouths, before they took off again.

Bifur looked around the table, seeing his family and new-found friends. He did not believe he could be so happy  
somewhere else than in Erebor, but being here filled him with peace and love. He got to his feet and raised his pint.

"My friend, and family." He spoke, making the others look at him.  
"When I came here, I was as poor as a beggar. Not having anything more than the clothes on me back.  
You took me in, easily and treated me like your own."

Bofur was about to protest, but Bifur raised his hand.  
"I wish to say, thank you, and to a good and prosperous new year."

"Hearhear." Bombur replied and raised his cup.

.

After the food, Bombur, Orla and Nori had to go off to work as more dwarves started to come in, looking for a party.

Bofur kept a close eye on Tir, who was now playing with Ori and two other lads, about the same age.  
They looked familiar to him, but he did not know their names.  
They were older than Ori, but it was Tir who ordered them around like a queen, deciding what to play next.  
The three boys followed her without question.

They were dancing around to the music at the moment and Tir was turning around, making her skirt fan out.  
The tallest of the boys was holding her hand like the adult dwarves did. He looked a bit ashamed, being that much older than the girl.

When the song ended, Tir grabbed the two new boys and pulled them towards Bofur and Dori, Ori following suite on his own.  
She smiled at Bofur, her cheeks red with excitement

"Bofur, I want you to know Fili." She pointed to the blond.  
"And Kili." She pointed to the dark-haired one.  
"They say it is their birthday, since Durin was their family. Is that true?"

Bofur looked at the boys, suddenly recognizing them. They were the grandchildren of Thrain, coming from Erebor as refugees.

"Yes lass, it is." Bifur answered. "Boys, is your uncle here?"  
Kili looked at him. "uncle Thorin is over there." He pointed to a far corner.  
Bifur places his hand on Bofurs shoulder. "I need to talk to him, will ya managed without me for a bit?"  
Bofur nodded, wondering what his cousin was going to do. He had been in contact with Thorin and Thrain for a few times, but he was not telling what it was about. It had something to do with Erebor, and Bofur didn't want to pry.  
His cousin would tell him when he was ready for it.

The music started to play again, making Tir's face lit up. "Now I dance with you Ori."  
She grabbed Ori's hand and pulled him to the dancefloor. The Durinboys following close behind.

.

The feast was still going on in full force, but Bofur was walking home, a young almost sleeping dwarf in his arms. She had nestled her head against her chest, as she was singing the last song they played when they left.  
Orla and Bombur were still there, having to help around with the waiting and cooking. But the face of Tir showed him it was time to go home.

They arrived at Orla's house, where he took the girl to her bedroom.  
Once she arrived home, the girl lost her sleep and he had to put her down again.

She was wiggling and dancing up the stairs and danced into her bedroom. It was small and dark, and had  
only place for a small bed and a chair, but it was warm, for the flu of the fire ran past her bedroom, warming the floor with the heated air.

Bofur tucked the girl in, seeing her giggle from the moment she woke up again.  
"What is the matter with ya?" He asked with a smile as he put the blanket over her again.

"I have a secret." She smiled a cheeky smile, as her cheeks started to color.

Bofur felt a hit of worry, knowing children should not walk around with secrets. "A good secret or a bad secret." He asked carefully.  
Tir snuggled herself into her pillow. "A good one." She giggled again. "you can't tell anyone."  
Bofur chuckled. "Very well." Knowing the young dwarf was going to tell him without him having to ask.

She sat up again moving a bit closer to him and whispered.

"I saw them...kissing"

Bofur knitted his eyebrows together. "Ya saw who?"  
"Auntie and Bombur."  
Bofur felt a warm feeling fill his inside, he had known something was going on with his brother, and he had wondered what it was.

"Ya think they are getting married?" She asked, her big brown eyes looked up at her friend.  
"I don't know lass. Would you like that?"  
Tir shrugged her shoulders. "It would be nice to have an uncle."

He tried to lay her down again, trying to get the girl to sleep, but she wasn't done talking.  
"When I get bigger I want to get married too." She smiled, as she hugged her stuffed dog, sending a smile over the miners face.  
"Who would ya marry? Ori perhaps? Or maybe one of the durin boys?"

Tir giggled, "No silly, Ori is too young. I am going to marry you."

This startled the young adult dwarf a bit, sending a blush over his cheeks with the affection she gave him.  
"Would ya now?"  
Tir nodded. "Yes, because I love ya, and Ori says when two dwarves love each other they get married." She spoke to him if he knew nothing about this subject and she was teaching him.

Bofur grabbed the girl in a tight embrace, earning another giggle. "I love ya too Tir." He said, smiling at her ignorance.  
"But I bet ya love more dwarves. Like Bifur, or Dori?" Tir giggled. "Yes, I am going to marry them too. Then I could braid their hair every day."

Bofur laughed, pulling her close one more time.  
"Oh I love ya lass."  
She cuddled against him. "Ya have more secrets?" He asked her as she let him go.

"No." She crawled back into her bed.  
"Then I wish you a good night and sweet dreams lass." He placed a kiss on her forehead.  
"And don't tell Orla and Bomburs secret alright."

Tir locked her lips with an invisible key and smiled.

"Goodnight Bofur."

"Goodnight lass."

He walked down pouring himself a pint, sitting near the fire as he lit his pipe. He thought about his family, and the things he just learned.

A couple of years ago he never thought he could be happy again when his father crashed down in the mine,  
leaving him and his brother to fend for themselves. He wasn't even an adult and Bombur was even younger.

But with the help of his friends they managed, and when Bombur got a job at the  
inn they could live in the house that belonged to the owner, life got even easier.  
He remembered sleeping in the mines cuddled up in a corner, his arms around his brother.

And now Bombur was in love. He smiled, already thinking about how he could tease them with it.

Life could not get better.

~.~

Slowly autumn turned into winter, a soft winter, lacking the extreme cold it normally bore in the blue mountains, it soon turned to spring, summer and before they knew it, another year had passed.

Bombur and Orla were now officially courting, and as the winter passed, a date for their wedding was being picked by the lovely couple.

Tir and Ori had grown in hight and strength, and at the moment it was Bofurs turn to take care of them. He was smoking his pipe in the spring sun, reading a book when he suddenly heard a loud scream.

"LIAR!"  
It was Tir's voice and she was holding on to Ori's hair, pulling him down to her hight. But Ori had gained some muscle in the last year and grabbed hold of her waist, throwing her on the ground.

Tir's fist collided with his face, and Ori's elbow ended in her stomach before Bofur got to them, pulling the two fighters away from each other.

"What do you two thing you are doing!" He boomed over them, holding them high up in the air. Tir was still struggling, trying to get to Ori.  
"You bullpooper!" She yelled.  
"Baldface!" Ori yelled back, trying to get away from her hands.

"ENOUGH!" Bofur yelled, walking back to the house.  
He placed Ori down at one corner. "Stay." He barked, before walking to the other corner of the house, placing down Tir, who was crying now.

"You too. Stay." He sat down on his chair again.  
"Ya can come to me if ya are able to talk again." He grabbed his pipe from the ashtray and put it back into his mouth, grabbing his book again.

Managing to look very calm, he felt the adrenalin rage through him.  
Tir and Ori had been a bit mean to each other lately, but he never thought it would go to fighting. From the corner of his eyes he saw both of the young dwarves had started to cry.

Bofur sighed, but waited patiently until they came to him. It was Ori that got to him first. His cheeks still wet from tears, as were his sleeves.

"You calmed down lad?" Bofur asked, looking over his book. Ori nodded, and he put it away.  
"So, care to explain what happened?"

Ori swallowed. "I..I tried to tell Tir that it isn't nice if Bombur and Orla get married. That when they get married she has to leave."  
Bofur was a bit surprised. He never thought Ori had started the fight.

"Why would ya say that Ori?" Bofur asked softly.  
"When mom remarried, Dori and Nori took me away, telling me moms new husband didn't want us." He whispered.  
Bofur felt a sharp pain inside him, imagening the pain it had coused with the tree brothers. He suddenly grew even more resprect for the three  
brothers, and especially Dori, who managed to keep his brothers together.

"Who told ya that."

"Nori did."

Bofur sighed and pulled Ori to his lap, the boy was getting too big for it, but Bofur did not care.  
"It happens sometimes, but if it does don't ya think ya should stand with Tir, instead of fighting with her?"

Ori nodded. "I wanted to, but she got mad and grabbed my hair."  
Bofur looked at Tir, who was looking up from her knees, drying her tears with her sleeve.

"I didn't mean to Ori, I.." She got to her feet, sticking out her hand. "I am sorry for grabbing your hair and calling you a liar."

"I am sorry for hitting you and fighting." Ori grabbed her hand, and pulled her close in a hug.  
Bofur hugged both of them. "I am glad you two made up."

He smiled, lifting them off his lap. "I bet you two are hungry, what would ya like to eat."

"Chips!" Ori stated with a big smile.


	5. Hurt

**Did I ever said I do not own the male dwarves? because I don't. Tolkien does. **

**I do own the girls. **

**It get's a bit more heavy since growing up isn't always huggs and puppies. I skipped a few years since I can't think of anything else that could happen to a toddler. Tir and Ori are growing up!**

**I would like reviews!**

It had been a few year, since Bifur had arrived to their family and Ori and Tir now had plenty of toys whittled by the gifted dwarf.  
Bombur and Orla got married quickly and he, his brother and his cousin had moved into of Orla's house.

Orla sighed as she grabbed the hemlines of Tir's skirt, carefully undoing the stitching of the faded yellow fabric.  
She was sitting in front of the house, mending and repairing the many clothes of their strange family. Her belly had started to  
swell and she could not work anymore, not being allowed to work while pregnant.

The dwarvish population needed the children and so pregnant woman were well protected by law  
as well as family and friends. But it meant a loss of income, and with a little dwarf on the way, it would be a struggle to get through.

Especially with Tir growing as fast as she did, Orla was now turning down the hems of her dresses to save them from buying new fabric.  
Her old dresses that were really too small turned into babyclothes, or patched together for the toys Bofur and Bifur were making to earn extra money.

Next to the toy making and taking care of their family Bofur and Bifur were doing double shifts and were hardly at home, much to Tir and Ori's disappointment.  
Bombur was also doing double shifts only coming home to sleep, leaving it to Orla to take care of Tir, Ori and the preparations of the arrival of the newborn.

A small hand, reached over her lap to grab her scissors. Ori gave her a shy smile as he was sewing together a tiny cap from Tirs old dress. He had helped her with sewing, knitting and mending, sitting calmly next to her, his hands moving faster and faster and more skilled by the day. Orla was grateful for the help and had noticed Ori had started to grow taller, unlike Dori who treated his brother like he was only a babe.

"You must be so excited about the baby." he whispered, earning a smile from the pregnant dwarf.

"I am, how about you?" Ori nodded. "I am too." His eyes turned back to his work, and the two worked on in silence.

The peace and quiet was suddenly disturbed by a loud yell, coming from around the corner. Tir came running around the corner, in full speed, almost missing the turn, and ran up the path to the two dwarves, panting.

"There has been an accident!" Her face filled with horror. "In the mines!" She panted,

"What? Where?!" Orla got to her feet, as worry and fear bolted through her, fearing for her brother and cousin-in-law's life.  
"I don't know." The young girl's eyes filled with tears.

"Come" She grabbed the two children, after putting away her sewing kit quickly and closing the door. They made their way up the mountain towards the healingward, as fast as she could with her growing belly and the two children.

"Not Bofur, not Bifur." Orla whispered repetitively to herself, fearing for her cousin and brother-in-law.

Tir had started to cry, and Ori's lower lip was shaking. It was already crowded near the healing ward.

"Orla!" A familiar voice called out to her, seeing Bombur making his way through the crowd.  
"Have you found them?" Orla asked, embracing her husband tightly.  
"No, but that does not mean anything." He said, more to reassure himself then to her.

Suddenly Tir pulled free from her aunt's grip, shooting through the group of dwarves like an arrow.

"TIR!" Orla yelled after her, before being pushed aside by other worried dwarves.

"Orla, you need to go." Bombur spoke, placing his hand on her stomach.

"But I..." She protested, but the red-haired dwarf shook his head.  
"Go and find Dori, I will stay here." And with that Orla was moving down the mountain again, Ori next to her. Fear was on his face, as well as hers.

Bombur saw them off, his heart racing in his chest. He turned and started his way toward the healing tent, now not only had the task to find his brother and cousin, but also his niece, who disappeared into the crowd.  
"Please Aulë, let them be safe." Bombur whispered, praying for his family, before he continued his search.

.

Dran was working hard, quickly deciding if a dwarf needed a little or more medical attention. Standing in the opening of the tent he kept  
unharmed dwarves and worried family away and send the others on to his fellow healers.  
This collapse had been the worst in years, and many of the dwarves had broken bones and concussions from the heavy rocks and large falls they made.  
Some of the dwarves were unconscious and to his own horror he had found two dwarves already dead when they arrived to the tent.

Due to his height and strength he was able to keep most of the worried family and friends away, to let the healers do their job.  
They would be allowed in later.  
He looked around the road that was held free by the city guards, to allow the healers and carriers to get to the tent without being pushed away,  
when he felt a pull on his coat.

The large dwarf looked down, seeing two large brown eyes look up at him. A little dwarvish lass looked up at him with tears in her eyes.  
She was wearing a red cape, almost too small for her, and her brown hair braided in two thick braids.

"Sir?" Tears were in her voice as well. "Sir, I am looking for my friends..."  
Her lower lip shook, and the dwarf quickly sank down on his knee beeing on eye level with the girl.

"Where are your parents? This is no place for little girls." He spoke kindly.

"My parents are dead. Please sir, my friends were working in the mines. Bifur and Bofur. One has a grey black beard and the other one wears a hat." The tears now rolled over her cheeks and Dran felt a shot of pity.

He had seen both dwarves coming in. Drawn to the commotion, one of the healers from Erebor walked up to him. His cheeks burning from his hard work. "What is going on Dran?"

"Ah Oin, could you please take the lass to her fried?" Oin looked a bit confused. "Why? This is no place for a child!" Dran sighed and lay his hand on the girl's shoulder. "I believe they are already treated. I can't find any other relatives to take her home."

Dran had looked around the distant crowd but did not see any dwarf looking for the little girl. Oin sighed and stuck out his hand to the girl.  
"I'm Oin, at your service. You can come with me little lady."

The girl wiped away her tears. "Tir, at yours." She mumbled and grabbed the hand of the healer.

"What are the names of your friends?" "Bifur and Bofur sir.." She told quietly as she followed him closely.

Oin guided her past the less bloody patients, to shield the girl from seeing severed arms and a leg, to the two dwarves she had named him. It was true, he did just finished treating them. One of them was in a worse shape than the other, but Oin had no worry they would be permanently damaged.

Tir started to pull his hand when she saw them. The grey haired dwarf spotted her and opened his arms to her. Oin was unable to stop the little girl from running, as she took off into the arms of the dwarf.  
"Bifur! I was so scared." Bifur put Tir on his lap, shielding her from the bed behind him. He had bandages around his hands, and bruises had already formed on his hips.

When the rock slide had started, he and Bofur had been dangling from the ropes. Bofur's rope snapped before Bifur's eyes and he would have dropped to the deep, but by some trick of faith, or a streak of luck, the slide had swung Bifur toward his falling cousin, and he was able to grab his hand.  
The impact had broken Bofur's arm and slammed both of them into the wall. Bifur could still hear his cousin's screams of pain ringing in his ears as he had to pull him up by his broken arm.

"I'm fine Tir, but Bofur got hurt when he fell. Don't worry, he will be alright, but he broke his arm and hurt his head. So be careful with him alright?" Tir nodded, as her lower lip shook. Bifur put her on the ground again, grabbing her hand as they walked to the bed.

Bifur's cousin looked awful pale on the pillow. He had his eyes closed, his hat was laying next to his pillow and it surprised Bifur yet again how young he actually was. Tir moved closer softly grabbing Bofur's uninjured hand, making the dwarf open his eyes. They looked hazy and had some trouble with focusing on the little girl.

"Bofur?"

Her voice shook, and Bifur recognized the true emotion in her voice. For the time he knew the girl, he learned she was an excellent actress, being able to wind almost every dwarf around her finger. But he now was able to distinguish the difference between fake and real.

"Ey lass." Bofur whispered, trying to give her a smile. She grabbed his good hand as her brown eyes filled with tears. The injured dwarf softly stroke her hand with his thumb.

"Don't die." She whispered, earning a desperate look from Bofur.

Bifur remembered Orla told him her mother had died in a rock slide, and her father died in a mine that collapsed. Quite similar to this one probably.

"I won't lass, I'll be fine." His smile got a bit bigger, as Bifur rubbed the girls back. "Let's sit down, Bombur will be here shortly I guess." Bifur grabbed Tir and pulled her on his lap.

It in fact did not take that long before Dran started to let dwarves in, and soon enough Bombur was standing at the end of the bed.

"Brother! What happened?" But Bofur shook his head. "You should take Tir home." He whispered, sounding very tired.  
Bifur got on his feet. "I will, you talk to your brother."

Bombur looked at Bifur's hands with a question in his eyes. "I will be fine Bombur, your brother needs you now."  
Bifur grabbed Tir's hands softly, wanting to take her away, but she pulled her hand free and grabbed Bofurs, not wanting to let go.

"Bofur will be alright lass, but he needs to sleep. And we need to find Orla." Bofur opened his eyes again. "I will be exploring with ya before ya know it lass." He smiled again at her. "Go with Bifur."

Tir swallowed and nodded, slowly letting go of him. As she walked away, she looked over her shoulder waving to him. Bofur waved back, keeping the smile on his face. But as they were out of sight, he leaned back into the pillow again, grabbing his head.

Bombur moved in a hurry. "Do I need to call a healer?" He asked, worry in his voice. "Nay brother, I just need some rest."

.

Bofur could go home in two days, but was unable to work for another 5 weeks. It was a strain on the small family especially since Bifur was unable to work as well.

Bombur and Orla snapped at each other and the children a bit more than normal, feeling the pressure of their financial situation. Tir had turned even more quiet because of it. The young dwarf had been away from home more often, as Ori tried to help as best he could. Bofur saw his family struggle with a heavy heart, but he could do nothing to speed up his healing, and so they could do nothing but wait.

In the meanwhile many an uproar was starting in town for King Thrain had called upon the dwarves to free Moria from the clasp of the goblins. The rock slide had turned many dwarves away from mining, and it did not take long before a large group formed to follow off to war.

Bifur, being one who had aided Durin's kin in setting it up, had decided to join him, and Bofur had suggested to come along.

Bofur was sitting at the kitchen table as Bifur carefully stirred the soup. "This will be a hard battle Bofur, and you have no training in fighting. Besides, ya need to get better and support ya family."

"But Bifur.."

"I said no." It came out harsh and commanding.

"I don't think it is your place to decide that." Bofur replied, his voice turning a bit louder.

"Yes it is. I am the oldest." Bifur lost the calm tone in his voice.

"And I have been the oldest for a long time Bifur. Before you came here seeking for aid, and I took ya in. Now don't talk to me as if I am some youngster. I have thought this through." Bofur replied in the same tone. Their conversation was slowly turning into an argument.

"Have ya?" Bifur asked, glaring at him.

"Your brother is about to be a father. You have a family to support. Besides, your arm is still injured, as is that thick head of yours."

Bofur crossed his arms, anger fuming inside of him. Bifur on the other hand had found his calm again, looking at his cousin.

"What is truly bothering ya Bofur?" The fight suddenly left his cousins shoulders as he hung his head. His crossed arms now a sign of protection, instead of defiance.

Bifur stepped closer, placing a hand on Bofur's shoulder. "cousin?"

Bifur suddenly realized what was going on, and pulled the younger dwarf into an embrace. Bofur placed his head on Bifur's shoulder, crying in silence. Bifur stroke his back and head softly.

When he calmed down a bit, Bifur moved him to look him straight into his eyes. "Your family will be fine Bofur, and when I return, we will never have to worry about money ever again." He spoke softly. Bofur wiped away a tear.

"I know, but.. I wish I could have your back."

Bifur smiled. "I know lad. And you will do a great job as the head of your family again, as you have done for many years now." He petted his cousin on his shoulder. "How about you clean yourself up for dinner, and get the others. Soup is almost ready."


	6. Birth

"No..."

Orla opened her eyes, she wasn't sure what had woken her, but she was fully awake. Bombur was next to her, snorring softly, but she knew that wasn't it. Deciding that while she was awake, she could better water herself, Orla threw her legs over the edge.

"NO!" a muffled sound came from the next bedroom, where Tir was sleeping. Orla quickly got a robe around herself and made it to her bedroom. Tir was laying in her bed, her blanket wrapped around her as her head was swept from left to right.

"Tir?" Orla moved next to the small bed, placing her hand softly on Tir's chest.

"Wake up darling, everything is alright." She spoke softly, but Tir did not wake. "Don't leave me."  
She whispered, almost breaking Orla's heart. She placed her hand softly on Tir's head, feeling if the girl was very warm to the touch. To her relief she wasn't.

"Come child, wake up." She rubbed her face, as Tir opened her brown eyes, they shone with sleep. "Mommy?" She whispered, before her eyes started to turn.

"No it's aunty, Tir..." Tir's eyes closed again, as she started to shake. Orla grabbed her niece and pulled her close, as Tir cried in silence. "Are they dead Aunty? Are they?" She whispered after a moment. "Who Tir?" "Bofur and Bifur, did the dragon eat them?"

Orla kissed Tir's hair. "No child, they are fine. It was just a dream." Orla hissed as a sharp pain filled her lower belly, making Tir look at her with fear in her eyes. "Aunty?" Orla got to her feet, supporting her large belly. "Why don't you go and wake Bombur Tir. I think your cousin wants out."

Tir jumped to her feet and ran, quickly having Bombur in the small bedroom. "Is it coming?" He asked, looking very sleepy at his wife. Orla grabbed the bedpost as a sharp pain shot through her abdomen. "Yes." Bombur turned to Tir. "wake up the others, the baby is coming!"

.

There was a soft knock on the door and the dwarf slowly opened his eyes. The lack of morning light in the room told him the sun was yet to get up, even though its beams were lighting up the sky. The sound of little feet filled his room as he rubbed his face. "Bofur?" A small voice spoke. Bofur exhaled through his nose as he looked over the edge of his pillow. "What is it Lass?" He asked, as he tried to get the sleep from his eyes. The dwarf girl was standing next to his bed, excitement in her face, and her pj's half run up her small thy.

"It's coming!" It took a moment before he realized what she was saying. With a jolt he sat up, a smile on his face, "It is?" Tir nodded. "Go wake up Bifur." Tir nodded as Bofur got himself up from the bed.

There were three dwarves in the small kitchen, and lovely smells of food filled the midnight air. A loud scream made them all look up, and Bombur hid his face from his family.

"I am going up there!" He stared for the third time, but this time he put down his apron and took off towards the stairs. Bofur snickered and took his brother's place behind the cooker.

"I wondered how long that would take." with his arm in the sling it was hard to stir in every pot and Bifur had quickly taken over the duty as Bofur sat down again. His eyes were drawn towards the couch in the livingroom. Tir was sleeping on the couch, covered by a blanket. Her brown curly hair was a mess on top of her head, and there was a tiny smile on her lips. Her dog looked like the most run down toy in the house, and was patched up by Bifur, Orla and even Ori. She was getting too old for the stuffed animal, but Tir kept it close to her when she was sleeping.

Another cry filled the house, and the cousins exchanged a look. Neither of them knew anything about having a baby or birth, but the screams were disturbing. Tir just slept through it, not bothered with the happenings up stares.

It took a bit before Bombur walked down stairs again, starting to load the food on two plates. "Oin wants food." He stated, "Orla is doing good." And with that and the two plates he left again.

Bofur smiled. "One of these days, my brother is going to be so fat they have to carry him around." Bifur chuckled. "Let's hope not. I hate to be the one doing all the carrying."

It was getting close to sunrise when the cries of Orla changed and another cry filled the house. Bofur and Bifur looked at each other as moments later Bombur came down, carrying the tiniest of bundles in his arms. There was a loving smile on his face, and his eyes sparkled with love. Bofur quickly woke Tir, who moved aside for Bombur to sit down.

"I would like you to meet Berez, son of Bombur." Bombur spoke softly, stroking his sons red cheek, as he handed the baby over to Bofur. Berez eyes were closed and his lips were making a suckling motion. Tir sat on her knees and looked at the baby.

"It's so small!" She carefully touched the tiny nose of the baby, making it move his face. Bofur chuckled. "Yes he is." Tir moved closer, placing a kiss on Berez forehead. "Hello cousin Berez." She spoke softly. Then she looked at Bombur. "How is aunty?" "Sleeping, she is very tired."

Tir was quickly bored with the sleeping newborn and went to make a drawing for him, and his parents, as the three male dwarves occupied themselves with the baby. Oin left at some time during the morning.

Ori, Nori and Dori came bringing breakfast, all of them eager to see the tiny babe. Ori found his friend quickly, sitting at the kitchen table. Tir smiled at Ori, showing him the lovely picture she had made of a meadow filled with gold flowers.

"That looks nice Tir." Tir smiled. "Thank you, have you seen my cousin?" Ori nodded, he had taken a glimpse of the baby. "You know it means you have to help around more? A baby is a lot of work for the grown-ups."

Tir nodded. "He just sleeps, how much work can he be."

.

A soft whaling filled the house, and Orla softly moaned in her pillow. It had only been two hours ago since she went to bed, and little Berez was already hungry again. He took after his father, who was snoring next to her. She turned around, about to get out when she heard a soft cooing coming from the crib Bombur had built. Against the light she saw a familiar outline, as her brother-in-law was standing there, picking up the babe from its bed.

"you should not wake your mom like that." He whispered looking over to the bed. "Bofur? Did you just got home?" The dwarf nodded. "You go to sleep lass. I'll feed him." And with that he left the room, leaving Orla sleep for a few more hours.

Bofur had the tiny three-week old dwarf in his arms, looking lovingly upon his nephew. He was drinking greedy from the goat's milk he got for the little fellow. It was very quiet in the house, and it surprised Bofur that the kitchen door was opening.

It was Tir, looking around the corner with a sleepy face. Bofur suddenly realized how much she had grown, being well on her way to be an adult. He remembered she would turn 25 in only a few months.

"What are you doing up?" He asked kindly, as Tir stepped into the kitchen. "I heard Berez cry." She whispered, walking in. Bofur nodded. "he was hungry."

Tir sat down on the stool next to him. "Did ya just get home?" "Ay." He said, as he turned Berez for a burp. The baby was already falling asleep again, and the burp came quickly.

"Bofur...Can I..." Tir started, but Bofur missed the tone in her voice, for he was too busy wrapping the baby in his blanket again.

"You should go to bed Tir, it will be morning soon." He walked, expecting the girl to follow, careful not to drop Berez he put him in his bed, before Bofur managed to find his own bed.

The baby took so much time of their lives, as well as work they could hardly be blamed for missing it.

Tir sat in the kitchen, and as Bofur left, the girl of only 24 years old started to wash up the dishes and dirty bottle as softly as she could.

Orla was rocking Berez to quiet him down, he had cried for almost half an hour, and there was no way to get him quiet. Tir walked in the kitchen, her dress dirty and ripped. Orla missed the streaks of tears in her dirty face, but only saw the work she had to do.

"What did you do this time?" It came out harsher than Orla meant it. But the lack of sleep and worry were slowly tearing her down. Tir froze and looked up at her aunt. "I..." "Why do you not try to help like Ori does! You make it so hard on us." Orla felt frustration and took it out on the young dwarf, who started to grow angry as well.

Tir had worked so hard, but it was going unnoticed by the adults of her family, all of them being too busy with the baby and the leaving of Bifur. None of them had notice she had turned quiet and dark circles were around the girls eyes.

The young dwarf turned red with anger and stamped her feet on the ground. Tears were streaming down her face. It was the last straw and the girl exploded in a way only she could.

"FINE!" Tir yelled. "I'll go away! I don't like you anyway! And I hate Berez. I hate all of you!" And with that the girl stormed out of the house and slammed the door behind her, running away crying.

Orla stared at the door for a moment, her hand in front of her mouth. She hadn't... She didn't mean for Tir to run away.

"Tir?" The girls outburst had pulled her back into the now, realizing what had gone on for the last couple of weeks.

It wasn't fair to the child to take it out on her. Orla knew Tir was trying. Filled with guilt she ran to the door, opening it, trying to see her niece in the streets. "TIR!"

.

The mines were darker than she ever imagined, but somehow she managed to find her way over pathways and bridges. She got some confused looks from the dwarves she passed by, but no one stopped her, as she ran deeper and deeper into the dark. She finally reached a corridor no linger lit up. She had not seen any dwarf for a while and there Tir hid herself in the dark of the corner, softly crying to herself.

She did not know for how long she had been there, but as she opened her eyes she felt very hungry.

She heard a rumbling in the distance, and the memory of the rock slide suddenly came back to her. But the rumbling wasn't as loud as she thought it would be. And it was calling her name. Tir's hands searched for something, and in the dark her fingers found their way around an emptied torch. She lifted it next to her, as she had seen the fighters do she loved to watch.

"TIR! Child! Where are ya?" A light came from the tunnel, followed closely by two strange dwarves. One of them was so tall, he must have been a giant, and the other one ate fire, for his hair and beard were a bright red, even more red than uncle Bombur was.

The tall dwarf let out a sigh when he saw her. "There you are! They are looking all over for ya. You know how worried you got your aunt and uncle."

Tir looked away, anger still inside her. "Just because it means more work." She mumbled, but the strong dwarven warrior heard it. He turned to the redhead and signalled something with his hands.

"Are you sure Dwalin?" The warrior nodded. "We will be there soon." The red-haired dwarf turned and took off, leaving the two alone in the hallway. "What did you plan to do with that?" Dwalin asked, pointing at the torch she was still holding.

"Slap goblins on the head." She spoke full of fire, making the warrior chuckle. "Well you are holding it correctly at least. Did someone teach you that?" Tir shook her head, not completely sure what to do next. Dwalin smiled. "You must be a natural."

"Who are ya?" Tir asked, as she stepped a bit away from him. "Dwalin, son of Fundin. At your service." He bowed down, his mohawk reaching the floor.

"I am Tir, at yours." She replied politely. Dwalin nodded. "Care if I sit down lass? I have walked for a while." Tir shook her head, lowering her empty torch.

"So, ya ran away from home?" He asked, as he placed himself strategically between the girl and the mineshaft that ran even deeper down into the dark. Tir kept quiet, and looked at her feet, not sure how to answer that. "Can ya tell me why?" Tir sighed, dropping the torch on the ground.

"It's just... Since Berez is born, everyone is so busy with him, they don't see me." she crossed her arms around her waist. "I have tried to help, and all aunty says is I make more work, and today..." Her voice trailed off.

"Dir and Ras had found me looking at the warriors..." Her voice was filled with tears. "They.. they.." She grabbed the skirt she was wearing and looked at it, tears now filling her eyes, as she looked up at Dwalin.

"They kicked me on the ground and ran away when they ripped my skirt. I was going to tell aunty, but..." She was now crying, and Dwalin slowly opened his arms for the girl. "There, there lass. It will be alright. Your family loves you very much, your aunt worried sick about you."

"I.. I said I hate them..." She whispered. Dwalin looked down at her, glaring a bit. "Do ya?"

"No.. I love them.. even Berez." Dwalin raised an eyebrow. "Alright, I love him very much..." She whispered now, a tiny smile around her lips. "Good girl. We should go back up, how you found this shaft I don't know." Tir looked down the darkness. "Dad died there..." she spoke softly.

"Mommy died only a few shafts away. Aunty took me here when I was little, to show me where it happened." Dwalin rubbed her hair. "I am sorry lass, come, let's go to your family."

Dwalin knocked on the door of Tir's home, pushing it open further since it was open.

They walked into a filled house, Orla was walking to and fro, as Berez was in the hands of his father. Bifur, Bofur and Nori sat at the table, and all of them looked more than worried. Ori was sitting in a corner, looking at something in the distance.

Dwalin opened the door, holding on to Tir's hand as she got in. Her eyes were locked on the ground and her cheeks were burning.

"Oh thank Mahal!" Orla spoke, as she ran to her, hugging her tightly. "Don't ever scare me like that!" She said, before pulling Tir in her arms again.

"Orla, Tir has something to say." Dwalin spoke, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I am sorry Orla, I don't hate you. And I don't hate Berez." "I know sweetheart. I am sorry I yelled at you." She kissed Tir in her hair. "you must be hungry." She smiled, confusing Tir a bit. "You are not mad?" She carefully spoke. Orla sighed. "No child, I am not mad." The older dwarf looked up at Dwalin. "Thank you, master Dwalin, for finding her. Please have a seat."

Dwalin raised his hand. "I couldn't." But Bifur pulled him down. "Sit down dwarf, and have some food with us. You brought our little star back to us." Tir blushed, as her aunt placed a plate in front of her and Dwalin.


	7. Fire

**Sorry it has taken so long, I have been very busy. It is a short one, but I will try to make the next one longer. **

**A bit of Nori, since we had not heard much about him.**

**Have fun reading!**

* * *

Nori woke up with a feeling of something being horribly wrong. He rubbed his eyes as he looked around, trying to wake up and see through the haze that was around him. When he started coughing, it suddenly hit him. It wasn't a haze that blurred his vision.

His bedroom, he shared with his brothers, was filled with smoke, making it hard to breathe.

"Dori!" He tried to call his brother, but he had not stopped coughing. Quickly he moved to his older brother's bed, and shook him. Dori opened his eyes, fear filling them within moments. "We need to get out!" Nori managed to say, as he made his way to his little brother, shaking Ori to wake him up.

Ori did not react.

"Ori?" Dori pushed his younger brother aside, trying to get to the youngest of their small family. "Ori wake up!" Nori's cough had started to feel even worse and he knew they had to get out now. With his strength he grabbed Dori's shoulders, and moved him aside. "We need to get out!" He grabbed Ori and pulled Dori along towards the bedroom door. As he opened it the sound of fire filled the room, and to his horror Nori saw their path to the door was blocked by the flames.

Dori started to sway, his coughs getting less strong, as he leaned down on his brother. Nori's instinct took over, throwing his older brother over his other shoulder. With a loud raw he ran past the flames running towards the door. The flames were supposed to hurt, but he was filled with fear for his family he didn't feel a thing.

The door flew open before he even reached it, showing a large dwarf he knew quite well in the door.

Dwalin had grabbed him and pulled him and his brothers out of the house. Nori got dragged away from the house, as he got to his hands and knees, trying to breath the clean air, filled with the smell of smoke. The vision of his hands blurred in and out of focus as he heard familiar voices around him taking care of his brothers. With all of his strength he had left inside of him he managed to crawl towards Ori, who was laying flat on the ground, an older looking dwarf hovering over him, trying to get his tunic open.

Ori looked awfully pale, and Nori realized he was not breathing. "No!." He whispered through his own coughs. "Mahal, please, not Ori.." The healer shook the young dwarf, and Ori suddenly opened his eyes, coughing heavily before throwing up on the ground next to him. "Calm down lad." The healer spoke, rubbing Ori's back. "you'll be fine." Nori's relief was of short notice, for behind Ori he now saw his older brother fall back against the earth, his eyes open to the sky. "Dori!" Nori literaly crawled over to his older brother.

Fear grabbed his heart, hearing his own prayer ring in his ears. Would Mahal take his older brother to spare his little one? He grabbed Dori's hand and pressed it against his face. "Please Dori, don't leave us. Please, I do not know what to do without you." Tears were running down his face as he sat between his brothers, as his world slowly fell apart. "Please Dori, I love you. I am sorry for everything, please... Don't leave us, don't leave me."

When the fingers he was holding moved, his heart skipped a beat, looking into Dori's eyes. His older brother softly rubbed his cheek. "I love you to Nori." He whispered, his voice harsh by the smoke. "How is Ori?" Nori sighed of relief, hearing his brother talk again. "He will be fine."

At that moment a loud crack made every dwarf look back at the house as the beam that was holding up the roof came soaring down as the flames licked the wood that was now exposed. The dwarves who were trying to stop the fire stepped back for a moment, looking at the total destruction the fire was doing to the house, before moving again. Nori recognized Bombur, Bofur and Bifur who were standing closest to the fire, followed closely by Dwalin.

It surprised the dwarf that the one who tried to lock him up all the time was now aiding in the rescue of his family, suddenly having a bigger amount of respect for the fighting dwarf.

Nori felt a hand on his shoulder, looking in the face of his neighbour and friend Orla. She held a bundle pressed against her, and looked quite pale, but her eyes shone a determination that he would see in his brothers eyes. "Thank Mahal you are all alright." She pulled him close, and Nori leaned in for only a moment. As he let go he saw Tir embracing a very shaken Ori, her cheeks were wet and she was holding on to Ori like a life raft. Nori moved quickly to aid his little brother softly pulling the girl away. "Carefull Tir, Ori needs his air."

.

When the morning light came the fire had been put out, but it had left nothing of their house, except for smoldering pieces of wood. The smell of fire was everywhere, and around their house a lot of dwarves had gathered to see the destruction that could have captured the entire quarter. It was very lucky their house stood apart from the rest of the street, so the houses around theirs were spared from the fire.

The three brothers had slept in the inn that night, as far as you could call it sleeping. Nori had trouble to close his eyes, seeing the hallway filled with smoke and fire. Dori had woken up next to him screaming Ori's name.

The youngest brother on the other hand had slept like the child he still was, and had woken with a smile on his face the next morning.

"That was a bad dream." Ori spoke as he sat up straight looking at his older brother. "I dreamed our house burned down. But we were all fine." Dori turned towards him, softly placing his hand on Ori's shoulder. "That was no dream Ori. Our house did burn down." "Oh..." He looked at his hands. "So now what?" Dori looked at Nori, worry in his eyes. "I don't know."

Nori on the other hand knew exactly what to do. "I am going with king Thrain, he pays a decent wager, and we will be able to buy a new home." Dori stared at him, his mouth open a bit. "You would do that Nori?" Nori nodded. "I will go with Bifur and Dwalin, don't worry brother, we will be fine." Dori got to his feet, pulling Nori closer to him, in a tight embrace. "Thank you brother." He whispered in his ear. "For being there for us, for me." Nori smiled at his older brother. "Ey, you know I love a good fight."


	8. Home

Orla wasn't good at goodbyes.

In fact, she hated them. Having to say goodbye to many of her family, never to see them again could bring her to tears.

But now not only Bifur was leaving, Nori was going with him. Young, calm Nori. Determination was written all over his face as he picked up his mace that he had put against the tree. Dori was fussing in his pack talking hasty about his food. Nori wasn't really listening, but messing around with Ori a bit, who looked at his big brother in amazement.

On the other side Bofur and Bombur were saying goodbye to their cousin, wishing him luck on the journey and battle. Tir was standing next to him, as she clung to the dwarf's arm. Orla sighed , as she readjusted Berez in her arms. Tir hated goodbyes as well.

The sound of a horn made it clear to the family's they were about to leave. Bifur handed Tir to Bofur, and embraced Orla and Berez in a strong but gentile hug. "Take care of them lass, they will need you." He whispered, making Orla press herself into the embrace of the older dwarf. Since he had joined her family he had been a rock she could lean on, always knowing what to do. "Be safe." She whispered as he let go of her. "Don't grow up to fast lad." He said to the little babe in her arms. He looked at Nori, who was unable to leave Dori's embrace. "Come lad, time to go." He slapped the young dwarf on his shoulders.

They walked away as around them more dwarves moved away from their family's earning waves and hasty shouted wishes. "Goodbye Nori! Goodbye Bifur!" Ori and Tir were jumping and waving at the leaving dwarf, wanting to see the last glimps of them.  
It was a wonderfull sight when the dwarvenarmy started to move, and slowly but surely they moved away from the mountain ridge that held Ered Luin.

.

The family walked back to their house. Since Dori and Ori's house burned they had lived with Orla and Bombur, making the small house even smaller. But they all got along quite well, and Tir and Ori could share a room together.

The girl was holding the hand of Bombur and had not spoken a word.

The large dwarf looked down at her, wondering what was going on in her head. "When are Bifur and Nori coming back?" She asked, looking up at him. It was clear to see she was no longer the toddler she was when he first saw her. She was growing up fast, and would soon reach puberty. "I don't know Tir, they have a long way to go." "I still don't understand why they have to go. Why does Bifur go and march off to some mountain? It's not like any dwarves need saving, or that we don't have enough room here." Bombur thought about the question for a moment, wanting to give the lass a good answer.

"Before me and Bofur came here, our family did not live in Ered Luin. I was only a babe when we came here, but I think Bofur remembers sometimes."

He looked at his brother, who was holding on to Orla. Bombur knew his wife was in good hands with Bofur and continued talking.

"He told me one time about where we lived before."

"_Bofur, come on lad, ya are no an elf." The tiny toddler jumped off the rail of the small bridge laughing, running towards the brown-haired dwarf. He was strong and in the hight of his life. A smile was on his lips, and the dirt of the mines in his hair. With ease the toddler was lifted and placed on his shoulder. "Elfs are stupid right dad?" He asked his father as he hugged his head. "They are different than us Bofur, but they are not stupid." _

_The woman walking next to his father was pushing a stroller, it held a tiny babe, that was drinking happily from its bottle. She smiled at the boy, giving him a wink. _

_The bridge the happy family was walking on had been cut out in the strong stone of the large mountains they lived under. Moria was prosperous, and lately they had found mithril in the mines. _

"_Can Bombur come and play with me?" Bofur asked as he dangerously leaned over from his father's shoulder to look into the stroller. _

"_No dear, Bombur is sleeping now." Tiny Bofur sighed.__"He is always sleeping..." His mother laughed, messing up his brown hair. "He is just a babe. Ya must wait a few years before he can play with ya darling." _

_Two strong hands grabbed hold of Bofur and threw him into the air, making him laugh with joy. _

_He could see around him so far when his father threw him up. They had arrived at the lage hall wich had large pillars, supporting the heavy mountain above him._

_Salesmen from everywhere were storing their wares trying to sell it to the dwarves that walked around. Large fires held food for everyone, and many songs were heard around them. _

_Moria was a good place to live. _

"Why did ya move away then?"

Bombur shrugged his shoulders. "Goblins took it. And they spoke of something darker, deep inside the mountain."

"No need to worry the lass about that Bombur. It was just a story." Bofur had listened in to his brothers story.

"Did ya see any goblins?" She asked, looking at Bofur now.

Bofur shook his head. "Mom and dad had moved away by then. I think Bifur was there though. That is why he wants to join to take it back."

Tir nodded. "When I am bigger, I want to be a warrior too. So I can protect my family and fight goblins." Bombur rubbed her back. "That is a noble calling, but it get's a bit boring in times of peace." "Then I want to be miner, like you Bofur."

Bofur chuckled.

"Let's see if we can find a way to make you a warrior first." Orla spoke, "You are too young for the mines." Bombur could hear she tried to hide the fear in her voice. Tir's parents both died in the mines, and he knew Orla did not want to lose her niece to them as well.

"We have to look carefully, for most of the warriors left with king Thrain. But you have to do your chors, and do your homework from Dori." Tir's face lit up.

"Really? I get to learn how to fight?" She jumped in the air and danced around Orla. "Oh thank ya thank ya thank ya."

"You better thank Bombur, it was his idea." Tir jumped the large red-haired dwarf in his arms, covering his face with kisses. "Thank ya thank ya thank ya." She spoke laughing, making the other dwarves laugh.

"I guess I did something good then." He chuckled, as he carefully placed the lass back on her feet again.

* * *

It was supposed to be spring, Ori noticed some flowers trying desperately to grow through the frozen grounds,  
as he pulled his scarf around him a bit tighter.  
The cold wind brought the tiny snowflakes to him, as sharp as knives, cutting at his exposed skins. He pulled his unprotected fingers holding his books, closer inside his mittens, and wished for the 3rd time she would hurry up.

Tir was standing near the smithy, carrying a large smile on her face, as she pushed her curly brown hair behind her ear,  
as she blushed about something the boy she was talking to said. Fili was trying to look bigger then he actually was,  
and Ori noticed the slight blush on the prince face.

"Well thank you again Fili." She said smiling as she softly petted his shoulder. "Until next time."

She spoke smiling, walking into the cold wind. She pulled her cape closer around herself as she walked up to Ori, giving him a soft push with her shoulder.

"Sorry to keep ya waiting." She held up a large frying-pan. "But I got it."

Ori chuckled. "How much did ya pay for it?"

Tir laughed as they walked on. "Nothing, Fili was working."

Ori shook his head. "You know in how much trouble he will get if his uncle fiends out he gave you another thing for free."

Tir shrugged her shoulders. "So, I don't ask him to give it to me, I always offer to pay. I can't help it that boy is in love with me."

Ori laughed. "No, that is why you blush and smile at him and encourage his actions. Honestly Tir, one day he is going to ask you to be his wife, and you will break his heart when you say no."

Tir laughed, as she moved the pan from one hand to the other. "Mahal, it's cold." She whispered, moving a bit closer to Ori.  
Her cheeks were quickly coloring to become bright red and her eyes sparkled with mischief. "Isn't is supposed to be spring by now?"  
She asked her friend, who ducked away in his scarf.

"Yes it is, but Balin says it will be warmer soon."

"I hope so, I can't wait to start working with Dwalin." She held out the pan as a weapon, swashing it through the air.  
"Hunt down goblins, and slaying orks." Ori chuckled. "I don't think Dwalin will let you lose on a goblin just yet."

They arrived at the house, as Tir noticed a cart in front of her house. She looked at her friend, both fear and joy mixed into her big brown eyes, Ori felt the same excitement.

They were home.

Tir took off to the door, but opened it carefully, not wanting to startle those who were inside. Ori looked over his friend's shoulder, seeing the livingroom packed with dwarves again.  
His brother was there, as well as Orla, Berez, Beren, their sister Borla and even the tiny Baran was laying in his fathers arms, as Bombur stood near the fire.  
He looked tired to Ori, and less fat, Bofur was sitting in his chair and there, next to his cousins sat Bifur.

Ori let go of his breath, he had not realized he was holding. The older dwarf had come home after the battle of Azanulbizar, but the axe that was stuck in his head made him violent and confused. Bofur and Bombur had taken their cousin away, and had taken care of him since. That was almost seven years ago.

Tir dropped the frying pan from her hand, sending a loud bang through the small house, making all the dwarves look at them.

"Bifur?" She asked softly, remembering very well what happened last time she saw him. He had slapped her down to the ground, when she had run to him and tried to hug. The dwarf looked up at her from his chair.

"Tir?" He slowly got to his feet. He signaled her with his hands, but she did not recognize it as speech. But then he started talking.

"_Come here child"_ He spoke, speaking in the language he used to sing songs to her.

Tir ran into his open arms, pressing him closer to herself, as he did the same.

_"How are you?" _He asked _"you grew taller." _Tir nodded turning around in place. "I am almost an adult."

She beamed at the dwarf as he sat down. "So is Ori." Bifur looked up at the lad, who stepped backwards a bit. The older dwarf scared him a bit. Hurt showed in Bifurs eyes, making Ori step back again.

"It is good to see you again Bifur." Bifur nodded. He leaned back in the chair a bit, suddenly looking tired.

Bofur got to his feet, leading Orla and her children towards the kitchen. "alright, let's give Bifur some rest." The others slowly moved towards the kitchen, but Tir kept sitting at his feet. Her head on his knee.

"I missed ya Bifur." She whispered, as she pressed her cheek against his knee. She felt a soft hand on her head, softly stoking her thick braids.

They sat there in silence, as Tir felt Bifurs hand slowly slide off her head. The fear of losing him made her look up carefully. But he had just fallen asleep. She got to her knees, trying not to wake him, throwing some more wood on the pile. Wiping her hands on her apron she looked into the living room.

A familiar dwarf was standing in the doorway, looking at her with a hint of a smile around his lips. "He has fallen asleep." She spoke softly, as she walked towards Bofur, looking up at the hat on his head. Her eyebrows knit together, quickly snatching it from his head. "Oi, give that back."

They had reached the kitchen, where Berez had fallen asleep on Ori's lap. The scribe was reading a book as he softly stroke the young dwarves hair.

"It's got a tare." Tir sat down at the table, grabbing her sewing kit, before starting to mend it. Bofur chuckled as he sat down at the head of the table. "Thing have changed here, if you are sewing Tir."

Tir did not look up from her work. "It was necessary." She replied, making Ori look up.  
"Yeah, but that's because Dwalin keeps killing ya." Tir stuck out her tong at her friend.

Berez was moaning a bit, making Ori shift carefully. "Perhaps he should go to bed." Bofur got to his feet, lifting the toddler in his arms. "Come on ladd. Off to bed with ya." "He's got my old room." Tir said, holding up Bofur's hat in the light.

When Bofur had left Ori looked up at his friend. Worry in his eyes. "When are ya going to tell them about the mines?"

Tir dropped her head against the wall behind her. "I don't know Ori. Never?" The scolding look in his eyes reminded Tir of his older brother.  
Dori was hovering over Ori even more now Nori had returned. And Tir saw much or him in her friend when he was with her.  
"Let's wait until things find their way again." she placed the hat on the table stroking it flat.  
With a sigh she got to her feet. "I'm going to bed." She placed a small kiss on Ori's cheek. "Goodnight Ori."

.

Bofur smiled at Bifur who was still sleeping calmly in the chair near the fire. Bofur had tucked him in, and put another log on the fire. His brother and sister-in-law had left for bed after their four children were put to bed.  
His cousins had grown, and the new ones were still a bit shy towards him.

The dwarf rubbed his face. He was tired. He had not been home in seven years. Ori and Tir had grown up in his absence.

He had jut let Ori out to go home. He no longer lived near them, but moved inside the mountain. When Thorin had learned Ori and his brothers had no home, he took them into the large house he got, since they were a distant relative to him.  
So much had changed. But he was home now, and Bifur and Bombur were with him.

The tired dwarf walked to his room, softly opening the door not to wake the sleeping house.

A stripe of moonlight lit up the room, to his surprise, it wasn't empty.  
Tir lay deep asleep in his bed, her face illuminated by the moon. It was unable to deny she was growing to be an adult, since her beard slowly was settling in, as well as her curves.

As he looked around he saw some of her belongings were stalled inside the room. Except for his mattock that was leaning against the wall next to the bed. He smiled, she had probably moved here since Orla's children needed a room to sleep in. He started to walk away, when Tir moved.

In a flowing movement she was sitting up, looking a bit surprised. "Bofur? What.." She did not finish her sentence, but started to move out of bed.  
"Oh..right.. this was your room. I'll.."  
Bofur chuckled and raised his hand. "No need to get up lass. I'll sleep on the couch tonight." She protested, gathering the blanket around her, making Bofur realize she was wearing her sleepwear.  
"Lass, consider this your room. Get to sleep. I can keep an eye on Bifur that way." She looked up at him. "Are ya sure?" "Yes, see you tomorrow lass." Tir lay down again, as he moved towards the door.

"Bofur?" He turned around, seeing she was almost sleeping again. "I am glad ya are back."

"So am I lass, so am I."


	9. Work

The soft opening of the door woke her up, hearing the soft footsteps of the bare feet of her cousin.

"Tir?"

Borla's voice was soft as her small hands shook her shoulder. Tir opened her eyes, not really wanting to wake up. "Goodmornin."  
She opened her blanket as her small cousin jumped in with her.  
"Did Baran wake you up?" She pulled the toddler close to her, covering her with her blanket.  
"Yes, he is hungry all the time. Tir kissed the red curls beneath her nose.  
"That he is." A silence made the child doze off again. "I am glad daddy is back." She whispered.  
"So am I Borla. How about you sleep a bit more in my bed." "ya going to work?"  
She asked, already half asleep. Tir got out and covered the lass with her blanket. "Yes, I'll be back before dinner."

Tir got dressed quickly, grabbing the mattock that was leaning against her bed. She had worked in the mines for over three months now, and slowly she was getting the hang of it. She soon could go to more dangerous spots, earning more money for her family.

She whistled through her teeth, a habit she had picked up from Dwalin, although it was hard to make a melody like he could.  
Bifur was still sleeping in the chair, covered with a warm blanket Ori had knitted for Orla.  
But she heard noise coming from the kitchen, and she knew Baran had not only woke up Orla.

Bofur was making coffee, his eyes looking at something she did not see.

"Mornin." She carefully placed the mattock down at the table. "You're up early." Bofur gave her a smile when he looked at the tool she had brought in.

"What ya gonna do with that?" He asked surprised, but Tir ignored his question.

"Did ya make coffee?" Bofur gave her a smile, pouring her a cup. "Ya off to train with Dwalin?"

"Not until later." Tir sat down, almost burning her lips on the blazing hot coffee. "What are ya going to do today?"  
She asked as she put her cup down, waiting for it to cool. "I'll get Bifur settled in and I will try to find some stone to start building more rooms."  
He grinned. "I think I will be an uncle again soon." Tir snickered. "Probably. But if ya need stone ya should ask Gerdin, he has the best stones for a small price."

Bofur nodded. "I wanted to check Rastal first." Tir shook her head, sipping the coffee. "Rastal moved to the south side. Ya can check Fin though."

She got up, grabbing the mattock. "Anyway, I will see ya tonight." She swung it on her shoulder with ease, and grabbed her red woollen hat from the peg. "Tir.. where are ya going?"

Tir put on her cape. "Don't ask Bofur, I have no need for a fight." "Ya going to the mines?"

Tir sighed and turned. Her face looked tired, and her eyes sparkled with fight. "And what if I am?"

Bofur crossed his arms. "Oh no Tir, the mines are dangerous and ya are too young." Tir laughed.

"I know they are dangerous Bofur, I have worked there for some time." When her friend did not speak, she moved to the door.

"Does Orla know?"

Tir turned. "She knows I bring money, she knows I take your mallard with me. I think she can figure it out."  
Bofur moved quickly, grabbing his own hat off the peg. Tir's eyebrows knit together, wondering what he was doing.

"Ya can't stop me."

"I'm not, I'm going with ya."

* * *

The sweat was dripping in her eyes, and Tir wiped her head with her sleeve before she took another swing at the rock.  
The rock split itself in half, opening its beauty to the world. The red colour inside made her smile. She had found another one.

"Good day."

Tir looked up, as did Bofur, who had just gotten lose another rock from the wall.

Ori was standing behind them, carrying a box filled with food. He wore a big smile, and his books were sticking out of his backpack. Tir put down the mallard, grabbing the cloth Ori was handing her.  
"Hello Ori, Thank ya."  
He took the water Ori had given him, drinking a couple of sips, before handing it to Tir.  
"I brought lunch."  
"Ya are a diamond Ori." Tir smiled as she closed the bag, making the other dwarf blush a bit. "Come on, let's eat."

They sat down on one of the larger rocks as Ori pulled out the food.

"Ya need a different tool." Bofur spoke, his mouth full with a piece of the ham. "It's too heavy for ya." Tir nodded, swallowing the light beer Ori had brought with him.  
"I know, Dwalin says it's good to train muscles."  
Ori snorted. "Dwalin says drinking beer is good to train muscles. I agree with Bofur."

Tir laughed, as she threw a piece of bread at her friend. "Ya don't even know what yar talking about."  
"Yes I do, I read it, I found this book about mining. About how your tool should be as heavy as ya legs."

Bofur shook his head. "No, a bit heavier, or ya will never slice through a rock."  
He pointed up. "On ya feet."

Tir stared at him in wonder.

"Come on, on ya feet. I need to see how big ya are." Slowly Tir got on her feet, looking from one dwarf to the other.  
"What ya think Ori?" Bofur looked at the younger dwarf. "I don't know. Tir, can you turn around please?"  
Tir sighed and turned.

She knew what she looked like. She was almost as tall as Orla now, but did not have the roundness her aunt had. She was strong due to the training and mining, but the normal female dwarf shape was much rounder then she was. But she was sturdy and her beard was coming through nicely.  
Her dress was old and patched up so many times its original colour had disappeared. The jacket she wore belonged to Bifur and was too big for her,  
but she had tied it in with a broad belt. And above all a layer of red dust from the mines covered her from head to tow.

Bofur got to his knees and gave her a smile. He too was covered in dust, but his grin made her smile in reply. "I think we are done for today. Let's get ourselves cleaned up."

* * *

Bofur was already getting into the water as Tir took off her pants. She did not mind the cold water, and ran past her friend into the water, jumping in with a loud splash. The miners often bathed together after a long day at work at the river that was floating into a small pool for exactly that purpose.  
Tir was one of the few woman who worked in the mine, and she had to bathe together most of the time. Not that she mind.  
Being naked was not something to be shy about.

But since it was midday it was fairly quiet at the pool, only a few young dwarflings were learning how to swim from an elderly dwarf.

Bofur got in a bit more calm then she did, carrying the soap in his hands. The water wasn't warm, but it wasn't too cold and it was nice for they warm body's to cool down from the hard work. Bofur handed her the soap as he started to make it foam between his hands.

"Did ya learn any new songs when I was away?"

He asked with a smile, as he started to wash his shoulders. Tir followed his example as she nodded.

"Dwalin tought me this one:

So bugger off, you bastards bugger off!  
Bugger off, you bastards bugger off!  
Like a herd of bloody swine that refuse to leave the trough  
You'll get no more this evening so you bastards bugger off

Well you've been a lovely audience, but oh the time does pass.  
So don't you all be lettin' the door hit you in the ass.  
You've been a splendid audience, but enough is enough.  
We'd take it very kindly if you'd all just bugger off!

Bofur had started to laugh, while shaking his head. "That dwarf is a bad influence on ya lass. Did ya learn anything else?"

Tir looked at the children, playing happily in the water. "a true song ya mean?"

Bofur nodded.

Tir started singing, her clear voice higher than the male voices of the dwarves. She sang on as they washed, and as she upbraided her hair. She was soon joined by Bofur, singing along with her. Their voices in harmony, for they had sung together for a long time.

Finally clean again, Tir got out, drying her with a warm towel.  
They got dressed, and Bofur was about to braid his hair, when he felt a hand on his own.  
"Can I?" Bofur laughed. "As long as ya leave out the flowers and twigs ya can."

Tir laughed as well, as she sat down behind Bofur. "I will, but ya won't look as pretty then." They both snickered, as Tir started the braids. She knew Bofur did not want anything fancy, and it needed to fit underneath his hat.

Her fingers moved quickly as she started to recite a poem she learned from Bifur in Khudzul.

When she finished it a she tied off the the first braid and moved to his other side to braid the next. This time it was a recipe from Bombur's favourite meal.

Like every dwarfling she learned braiding comes with recital. Most of the time things that are important to the dwarf, or it's family. When she was younger she used to make things up, but as she grew bigger she started to see the braiding in a new light. It was a way to carry your loved ones with you.

As she let go of the second braid it turned up as well, making her snicker. Then she moved to the back, her voice turning softer, as she felt her cheeks warm up.

A poem left her lips, soft like the wind. It were Ori's words about her, about who she was and who she could be. It was in Khudzul and about fair maid, and Tir knew she was far from fair. But she wanted Bofur to carry her with him wherever he went. When she was done she sighed, her hands falling down in her lap. Her chin was lifted softly by a familiar hand.  
"Come here you." Bofurs voice had turned soft and pulled her close.  
"I love ya like ya were my own child Tir, don't ever think about it any other way." Tir nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. "Now it's your turn."

He let go and turned her around. He started braiding, reciting Orla and Bomburs favorite recipe. Bifur's poem. The sleepsong their family sang for all Tir's cousins, Ori's favourite part of his book. Tir felt a soft kiss in her hair before Bofur started to sing his favourite song. When they were done Bofur helped her on her feet and grabbed her hand. "Come, I need to go somewhere first."

* * *

The enormous building in front of her had always struck a nerve in Tir. It was the place of grief and hurt to her, as well as a place of hope. The bank of Ered Luin was the largest building in the town.

Bofur handed her the thing behind his back. It was in a familiar shape as she saw the mallard he owned, only a bit smaller. "I want ya to have this." Tir looked at him confused.  
"But.."  
Bofur shook his head. "It belonged to someone very dear to me. And I am sure she wanted ya to have it."

Tir took the tool from his hands, inspecting it with great interest. "Who was it from?" "It belonged to my mother, it was made alongside mine and was a gift to her and my father when they got married. I talked to Bombur about it and looking at the path you are taking in your life we decided this should go to you."

Tir looked at her friend, before flying in his arms. She had no words to speak, just gratitude. She got to her feet and held the tool in her hands. "I can't wait to show it to Dwalin." She smiled at the older dwarf. "Will you come and see me fight?"

Bofur nodded as he laughed. "Lead the way lass."


End file.
